A Ezra and Aria story
by foxyballer
Summary: Ezra&Aria share some great moments together..totally made up stories, but ABCFamily has the best shows on tv...Pretty Little liars is the greatest! anyways, just some ideas and what i think would HOT!   working still. not sure how many ch.there will b
1. Chapter 1

Aria walked into the hallways of Rosewood High School. Today she wore a black tank top with a blue denim skirt. Unusual for someone who was so out-of-the-box and wore eccentric clothing al the time. Aria walked down the hallway where her friends were waiting for her. As she went towards them, she passed the hot English teacher, Mr. Fitz. Of course, he was Mr. Fitz to everyone else. He was just Ezra to her. He was her English teacher, yes. But he was something more. He was hers. They had met in a bar when Aria and her family had returned from Iceland for a family vacation. Aria and Ezra had begun talking. The next day, he walked into his classroom and saw her face. His words said it all. "Holy Crap.". Indeed, it was unexpected for the both of them. But they got through it. And the best part about it, was thy got through it together.

"Good morning, Aria." Ezra said with a smile.

"Morning!" Aria said, as happy as could be. He laughed as he walked to his classroom door. When he reached it, he turned around to face her and smiled at her. She smiled back. With the huge grin on her face still, she walked up to her best friends.

"Someone's a little bit exultant." Spencer said, returning a smile.

"Yeah..What's up Aria?" Emily inquired, with raised eyebrows.

"I am gonna say she is getting some…extra credit I mean.." Hannah said with a smirk. All the girls shared a laugh. Aria looked back to Ezra's classroom door and smiled to herself. She loved being with him. She loved Him.

_Ringgggg_

First period bell rang. The girls made their way to English. The girls passed Mr. Fitz's desk and went to their own desks. As Aria walked past, she slightly looked up at her teacher. His eyes were already on hers. They shared a smile that nobody else saw. It was their own, and Aria felt so happy.

"Ok. Class. So. We are going to start off with our own little group writing. I want you to pair up. Then. Write in your own words about how you think To Kill A Mockingbird should have ended, or what you think about the ending and why. Alright?" Ezra said as his eyes locked on Aria's. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright. So let's get started! I cant wait to hear what you guys come up with!" Ezra said. He seemed to be in a great mood this morning. And Aria could tell she wasn't the only person who noticed.

"Aria. Can. Well, Can we be partners?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Uh, Sure Noel." Aria said with a smile. Noel was one of the most attractive and popular boys in Rosewood. He was on the lacrosse team, the football team, and the basketball team. He was hot, athletic, smart, and funny. Aria knew of many girls in Rosewood that would love to be asked to study with Noel Kahn. He was one of the "It" boys at Rosewood. Every girl wanted to be with him. Every guy wanted to be him. Noel and his best friend-Sean Ackman, who just happened to be dating Hannah- were on top of the world. They were the most popular boys in Rosewood. Aria thought back to when she had the biggest crush on Noel, just like about half the girls in Rosewood at the time. 7th grade. So many things had changed since 7th grade. The Jenna Thing and the girls falling out of touch with one another but mostly, their best friend, Allison had disappeared and now 3 years later, Ali's case had be reopened as a murder case. Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Aria, and Alison had been the most popular girls in school. Then, Ali went missing. Her family left Rosewood, and people stopped talking about it. The rest of the group lost each other. They stopped texting, calling, hanging out. They just sat alone in their bedrooms at night, thinking about Alison and how each had their own special secrets that just Alison knew, and not the rest of the group. Ali knew all about Aria's father having an affair with one of his students, Ali knew all about Spencer breaking up her sister, Melissa and her boyfriend Ian because she made out with him, and then made out with Melissa's next boyfriend, Ethan. Ali knew all about how Hannah slimmed right down from being the chubby girl and going to the size 2 jeans she now wore, but mostly Ali knew about the toothbrush and how Hannah shoved it down her throat after eating so she could stay thin. Ali knew all about Emily being "confused" on if she liked boys or girls, and Ali knew that Emily was in love with Ali. Yes, Ali knew all about each of the girls.

"Aria?" Noel asked. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I asked you 3 questions and you just stared blankly in front of you. And. And."

"And what?"

"Well, You are crying."

Aria wiped her hand under eyes. Noel was right. She was crying. There were tear streaks running down her face. Aria quickly wiped them away with her hand. She politely excused herself from their group. She walked up to Ezra's desk, where he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes Ms. Montgomery?"

"Can I be excused to the restroom, please?"

"Uh." Ezra leaned in a little bit closer and whispered. "Aria? Are you ok?"

"I am fine. Just. Bathroom. Please?" She begged him. She didn't want too many people to see her crying, especially the girls. They would already know something was up though. Aria rarely excused herself from class, especially her English classes.

Ezra nodded to her and she backed up and turned out the door. She quickly walked down the halls of rosewood once again. Then she began to jog. Before she knew it, Aria was running towards the restroom. Once she got there, she locked herself in a stall. She covered her face with her hands. Why was she crying? Nothing was wrong. Fifteen minutes ago, she was perfect. How did this just hit her? Ali's case was just recently reopened as a murder investigation. Was it finally getting to her? The stress of school and AP classes? Dating her teacher? Her parents separating? The mysterious A terrorizing her and her friends. Everything was almost too much to handle. But Aria was always the one to hold her high no matter what and not let her emotions get the best of her. She didn't understand what was going on. She finally got a hold of herself. She heard her cell phone buzz in her purse. She got it out and read the message.

From: Ezra

Aria? You ok?

Aria smiled slightly. He cared. She hit reply and texted him back quickly

Yes. I am fine. Just a little. Stress, I guess. I am sorry I left class.

No, It is fine. I am just glad you are ok. But I do miss you. Are you coming back, or should I send the search party out?

Haha. How funny. I am in the bathroom, I didn't lie Mr. Fitz!

Do you want me to send Han, or Em, or Spence?

No. I want you.

Unfortunately, I would be fired for a few reasons. Going into the girls restroom would just be one of them!

I know. I really, just want to leave. I think I might go home..

Ok. Text me later then?

"Aria?" Spencer. That was her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Did Ezra send you after me?"

"No. I asked him if I could use the bathroom. He smiled at me and nodded his head. The look on his face was more of a thank you, rather then a yes you may go." Spencer reported with a small laugh. Aria laughed too.

"Aria. We need to stick together. Through all of this. It is hard on all of us. And I know we all need days off, and we wish we could get away from it. But, if you go home, then it is going to taunt you more. You wont have anything to take your mind off it."

"I know. It's just. Confusing and scary. And still really weird to think that our best friend is dead. Actually dead. At 13 years old, she went missing. We find out she's now dead, and now 3 years later they reopen the case and try to figure out who killed her. Killed her! It is just so…"

"Crazy." Spencer finished for her.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Listen. We shouldn't be talking about it here. Lets just forget it for now. And talk more later. Lunch we can get together with the girls and maybe we can hang out tonight. Just. Let us help you through the day and help us through the day ok? We need to be by each other's sides."

"Spence. You are too smart for your own good."

Spencer smiled and the girls walked back to English class. Aria knew she was going to be questioned later by Ezra, by Noel, and by the girls.

The bell rang ending first period. Aria couldn't believe how fast time had gone by.

She missed the majority of her English class and writing what she and Noel thought of the book. Noel. Aria walked up to Noel.

"Noel. I am so sorry. I. I hope you aren't mad at me. I can't believe I just. I just left. Like that. And you. You had to do the assignment. By yourself. I am so sorry." Aria pleaded. She felt so guilty. Poor Noel.

"Don't worry about it Aria. Fitz let me join Hannah and Sean's group. Are you ok, Aria?"

"Well, that was nice of him. I will do my part of the assignment tonight and if you want to still be in my group, I can put your name on it. And thanks for asking, but I am ok." Aria said with a smile at her lips.

"I'd really like that Aria. A lot."

"Great! Thank you, for being so understanding." She said as noel gathered his things and stood up.

"No Problem." Noel said smiling. Aria smiled back. "Well, I gotta get going. Coach wants to talk to me. Have a good day Aria. Maybe I'll catch up with you later at lunch or something."

"That sounds great Noel!" Aria was happy Noel was being such a good friend. He probably pitied her, but she didn't care. He was so nice! Aria gathered up her things as well, and looked around the class. Ezra had stood up and walked to the front of his desk, and leaned on it slightly. Aria couldn't believe how hot he looked. Spencer, Emily and Hannah were waiting for her to the side.

'Hey Aria. You ready to go?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." She looked at the girls. They looked like they were ready to cry too.

"Uh. Actually. Aria. Can I. Can we talk?" Ezra asked as she walked past his desk.

Aria looked into her eyes an back towards her friends. She nodded and said "I'll catch up soon."

The girls smiled at Aria and Ezra. Then they shared a knowing smile with one another. And as they walked out, they shut the door behind them. Aria sighed with relief that they had closed it. Aria turned her attention back to Ezra, who was starring at her.

"Aria. I don't like to see you unhappy."

"I am not unhappy Ez. Just a little stressed out, like I said."

"I am worried about you. I care for you. A lot. I am in love with you and I don't like to see you like that."

"Ezra. You don't have to worry about me. I am ok. I love you." Aria gave his hand a tight squeeze and turned to walk out the door. She reached her next class a little bit late but Spencer had told Mrs. Williams about the bathroom incident and Williams understood completely. Everyone knew. Everyone understood if the fur girls needed a break.

"Alright class. Today, is a reading day! Please read chapter four, then fill in the answers on this homework packet. Make sure you find the correct answers because some of these questions will be on your test next week!" Aria opened her book and rested it on her lap and on the desk. Her phone vibrated again. She slyly got it out and put it on her lap so the book was blocking it. She clicked READ. It was from Ezra.

Can You come back to me now?

=) Oh how I wish I could. History is boring today. We have to read and answer this packet of questions.

I bet it is better than sitting here grading these papers.

I am going to have to say no on that one. I would love to be there grading papers with you.

Yeah? I'd love that. I just got to this one young women's paper. She's amazing. So smart. And funny. And beautiful.

You speak very highly of her.

I do. I am in love with her. And I wish she'd come over to my pace tonight for dinner..

I bet she'd accept. What time?

8?

Done.

Great!

Is that why you texted me?

Well. I asked if we'd talk later when you were in the bathroom. You never replied. So I wanted this to be later..

Cute. Alright. I will see you later. Williams is looking at me funny. Probably because I am the only not writing. Haha

Get going! You better not be texting your other teachers while in my class!

Only the hot ones ;) Bye Ezra =)

Aria started to answer her questions for history. She just finished the last question as the bell rang. Her day went on, and as Spencer had predicted, it got better. Aria skipped her study hall and went to Ezra's classroom. She knew that he had a free period at this time as well. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The Curtain was already pulled down. Aria locked the door behind her as she walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Ezra said, his mood seemed to brighten immediately. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind all day!" He went over and gave her a big hug.

"I know what that is like! This day has been just dragging on. I want it to be 8 already."

"Join that club. I have after school detention tonight. So I wont get to my place until about 6."

"No problem. Detention, huh? Get to have bonding time with all the badass kids of Rosewood. What a great way to spend your evening."

Ezra laughed and said "Tell me about it." He gently removed the strand of hair that was just floating in front of her face. They starred into each other's eyes, without saying a word. He leaned down slowly, his eyes fixed on her lips. Their lips gently touched. He pressed harder and she pulled his closer. His hands were on her waist and her hand wrapped around his neck. She tugged at his blazer.

"Aria. We shouldn't be doing this. Here." He said as he straightened himself back out.

"ok. We can save that for tonight." She said with a wink.

"Now I really wont be able to get you out of my head."

"Aria Montgomery, please report to the main office immediately." they both heard over the loudspeaker.

"Any idea what that is about?" Ezra asked.

"Not a clue. But I am sure by the time I get there, my mother will already be there."

"Better go quick then." Ezra said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He watched her cute little ass as she walked out of his classroom.

Finally, the day had ended. It was such a long day for many people in rosewood. Ezra had finished grading the papers from earlier and had moved onto the next two classes. He saved most of the grading for detention days. He greeted each individual as the entered his room. His attendance sheet showed he had 2 people in detention today. Great. It'd be easy. That was a plus. The two students walked in.

"Alright. If we have to be here until 6, lets just get through it without any complications. I really don't wanna stay here until 6, so maybe if we are good, we can get out of here earlier than normal.

"Mr. Fitz?" Someone behind him asked. It was Aria

"Montgomery? Really? How'd you land detention?" One boy named Caleb asked.

Ezra looked at Caleb then back to Aria and to the yellow piece of paper in her hand. His eyes widened to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently skipping class is frowned upon." Aria said as she sat between Caleb and a boy she recognized as a punk who just didn't give a damn.

"No Shit, Princess." He said, his voice full of sarcasm.

Aria ignored him and turned to Caleb.

"What about you?"

"I've been in detention every night since 8th grade. I'm here because I'm hated and the teachers feel I am a threat." He used air quotes around threat. Suddenly Aria became very aware of her surroundings. She was glad detention was with Ezra and not a different teacher who wouldn't notice small things like this. Ezra was watching closely, she knew it. But she couldn't muster up enough courage to look at him.

"Don't be scared Princess. It's not like you are gonna be murdered then stored in a hold in your backyard for 3 years. Those are slim chances. Oh. Wait." The punk said.

Aria turned to him. She had enough. "Listen. I get it. I am popular, little miss goody-two-shoes. And you are the weird punk asshole who nobody likes, and you are perfectly fine with that. And you don't like me, or my friends. Fine. Whatever. Make whatever jokes about me you want, but don't start in about Alison. Or any of my other friends. I don't give a fuck what you say about me, behind my back or to my face. So since we have to be here for 3 hours together, at least put your punk-ass guard down for a little bit and try to be human so we all don't go insane with you!" Aria shot back full of rage.

"Ok." Was all he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm Steele by the way." He said putting his hand out.

"Aria" She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I know." He said as he smiled. "You arent too bad princess."

"No shit."

He laughed and turned back around in his seat.

"Alright. Now that we are all friends and got all of the unkind words out of the way, lets begin, shall we? You all know the rules, no leaving, one break halfway through, no cell phones, no electronics, only silence and homework. Lets get this 3 hour time over with." Ezra said. Of course he had to explain the rules, but it wasn't like anyone listened to them. And Ezra wasn't going to say a word. Aria got out her math book and pretended to do some of the problems. She was really just daydreaming. Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. She got it out and put it on silent so the others wouldn't hear it vibrate. It was a text. She opened the phone and saw it was from Ezra. She glanced at Steele, then at Caleb. Steele was already asleep, drooling on his desk, and Caleb was too busy writing an email to the school pretending to be his parole officer to get him out of detention early. Aria looked back to her phone, read it and then glanced up at Ezra, his eyes on her with a small smile playing at his lips.

You Look Hot today.

She quickly responded, a smile on her face.

Why Thank you. I guess you don't look too bad yourself.

So. Decided to join all the bad-ass kids of rosewood today?

Haha. I did say that didn't I? I guess I am just as bad-ass as the rest of them

Oh really?

Oh yes.

So you get detention, for skipping class? What class?

It was just Study Hall. But with Hilton. He hates me.

Nah. Nobody could ever hate you. Why'd you skip? Why not simply sign out?

I was already late. Besides. I was. With a certain teacher..

Oh. So you skip class to make out with your English teacher in his classroom?

That's correct.

That's hot.

Haha! It is! =)

Isn't that skirt a bit too short for dress code?

Yes. But everyone loves me remember? They wont say anything.

I was not complaining.

I dressed for you this morning.

You did well. Very well.

Haha. Why thank you.

What else you got on?

?What do you mean?

Underneath…what is under..matching?

Of course matching!

What color today?

Those red ones =)

Mmmm. One of my favorites. I like them. I like them even more off of you..

****Author's little side note**First time publishing my works, but i love aria and ezra-he is sooo hot- and the whole teacher-student relationship is sooo wrong, but soooo right. This story will obviously continue...i just havent figured out how to do chapters yet and all of that. but more will be on its way possibly tonight, even! So i hope you enjoy it!(and yes i know-an awful place to stop, but i started to fall asleep and wanted to be wide awake and give this story my full attention... =) thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra! We are in detention!

Point being?

That…we cant…do that. Not here!

Please. Caleb will leave in 5 minutes…his "parole officer" will email the school to get him out early, which it is really Caleb sending the email. Steele is asleep and I usually have to wake him up at the end. He sleeps through anything.

So…what are you implying Mr. Fitz?

Simple. I want your panties off you. And on my desk.

Knock knock knock

"Mr. Fitz? Hello. Caleb's been excused. Again." Mrs. Hilton, the office secretary told him.

"Enjoy your time in this shit hole sweetheart." Caleb said to Aria as he walked out. Aria smiled at him. Caleb stopped at Aria's desk. He put his hands on either side of the desk.

"Steele is right. You actually aren't too bad. Without your friends. You could actually be pretty hot-"

"Caleb. I think it's time for you to go." Ezra spoke up. Aria looked at Ezra…he almost looked…jealous. Aria laughed to herself. He was so hot when he as jealous. She nodded to him in an approving manner. "you called that one, Mr. Fitz." She said. He smiled, his eyebrows raised slightly.

Aria couldn't help the smile that overcame her lips. Ezra looked at her with lust in his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her. When they stared into each other's eyes, it was like the whole world melted away. And she wanted it to stay like that. She smiled seductively and raised her eyebrows. He watched as she licked her lips. She used her hand to brush her hair out of her face. Her hand slid slowly down her neck, down her chest, pausing to caress her own breasts. Her eyes on Ezra the whole time. His mouth dropped in awe. He shifted in his seat and his own hand went below his desk so it was out of sight, but not out of mind. She knew exactly what that hand was doing. She continued her teasing as her hand slid over her abdomen and even lower still. Her hand paused at her thigh. She stopped. Ezra looked up into her eyes, with a pleading look to go on. She glanced over at the door. Hilton had shut it when her and Caleb left the room and the shade was already pulled down. She had never been so thankful before. She continued her movements, going higher and high up her skirt until she felt that lace of her panties. She slowly stroked herself. She felt how wet she was even through the lacey under garment. She pushed her panties to the side of her so she could get a better feel of herself and so she could drive Ezra wild with the sight she was giving him. She continued to seduce herself, rubbing faster and faster, breathing harder and harder. Moaning with each new stroke. She puller her panties down her nice tanned legs and over her ankle boots. She walked up to Ezra's desk, sitting on the edge of it and put the panties on his hand that was stroking his hard member through his pants. Ezra couldn't take it any longer. He watched as she spread her legs giving him the most magnificent view of her wet pink folds. She slowly moved her hand up her thigh, but almost jumped when Ezra's own hand stopped hers. She thought he had come to his senses about this ordeal. How inappropriate it really was. And What if they had got caught. Disappointment came across her face and she looked down at the floor. She was taken aback when she felt this finger thrust into her core.

"Ohhh!" She gasps. "Ezra." He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, pausing every so often to lick his fingers clean of her juices before starting a new journey deep in the core of her. Aria couldn't take it much longer. She needed him. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock from his boxers and pants. She needed to feel him. She stroked him up and down. He about melted when he felt her tongue touch the tip of him. He Moaned loudly as she took him fully into her mouth. She sucked him fast and hard. Finally, he thought he wouldn't last, she stopped and sat atop him, straddling him in his chair. She guided him to her wet, hot core. He entered her, thrusting deep into her. Harder and faster with each new thrust, his hands on her hips to help her form a rhythm.

"Aria. I'm. I'm gonna cum." Ezra said into her ear.

His breath hot on her ear made her go wild.

"Me too babe. Yes. Yes Ezra. YES." She said as she peaked. Her juices bursting around his cock was all he needed to send him over the edge. He came inside of her tight walls. They held onto one another.

"I love you Aria." he said

"I love you Ezra."

"That. Was the msot amazing sex I've ever had. The classroom. It works well"

"I have to agree." Aria said with a small giggle. "Maybe I should skip class more often. Or volunteer my time in detention."

"Maybe you should. I'd like that. Quite a bit actually." he said.

"So. This is what happens in detention, huh?"

Ezra laughed. "This is the first detention I've held quite like this. And it better not be the last either." Ezra said smiling against her lips as he kissed her.

"And. I have to say. You are probably the most badass kid here today."

Aria laughed as she pulled up her panties and he put himself back together.

"I like being badass."

"Oh. I love you being badass. It's sexy. Very sexy."

Aria smiled as she walked back to her seat to gather up here things. It was already 5:30 and Ezra was going to let detention out early, anyways. There was a knock at the door as it flew open.

"Aria Montgomery! What the hell where you thinking? Why are you skipping class?" Aria's mom said as soon as the door flew open. The sound of the door hitting the wall behind it even woke Steele up. "Damn. Mrs. Montgomery. That was the best nap I've ever taken. And I still had another half hour left!"

"Steele. You may leave. Detention is over. Thank you." Ezra said. Steel got his bag and left. "Bye Princess." He said to Aria. She waved goodbye.

"Let's go aria. Get your things. I will see you at home, where your father and I will be waiting for you at the dinner table to discuss this." Ella said as she walked out.

Aria looked at Ezra, her eyes saddened. "I don't know if I will be able to make it tonight."

Ezra smiled. "That's fine."

"Hey." Ezra said as Aria was walking out. "At least your mom has good timing. A minute earlier and, it would've been worse."

Aria smiled. She realized just how dangerous their little act was, and she knew he was thinking the same. But still, no matter what, she knew they both enjoyed it, and knew, there was a good chance it'd happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aria. We have been waiting for you." Bryon said as she walked through the door.

"Dad. Before you start yelling at me, I-"

"Aria. Stop talking." Bryon said. Aria did as she was told. She knew that not listening would make this worse. "Your mother. Is upset. Mostly because it embarrassed her. So I told her to wait in the living room while we talk. Come sit down." Bryon patted a seat across from him at the dining room table.

"What's going on? Why were you in detention?"

"I skipped a study hall. I know it was easier to just. Sign out, but I just didn't feel like it. I had a bad morning."

"I know. I spoke to that English teacher Mr. Fitz. He told me you went to the bathroom in the middle of class and came back when the period was ending. He said you looked upset and that Spencer came after you. Why were you crying aria?"

"Just. Things are stressful dad."

"Is it about leaving Iceland? Coming home again? And Ali?"

"Yea. All of it."

"Aria. I know you loved Iceland, but there was a time that you never wanted to leave Rosewood."

"Things change. People change."

"People move on."

"Or have affairs."

"Or try to make things better."

"And when they try to fix what they've done, it ends in getting murdered when you are in 8th grade."

"Are we talking Meredith or Alison?"

"Meredith. And Ali. Sorry. Finding Ali's body, just triggered that last comment. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Aria. Except for the embarrassment you caused your mother. She had to hear it from another teacher that you got detention. It hurt her. She's going to be upset. But, I am here to help."

"Thanks dad." Aria said getting up to go find her mother.

"And aria. I am trying. Meredith. You and I both know. It was a mistake that I regret and if I could, I'd take it back in a second."

"I know dad. Unfortunately. You can't take it back. It is a permanent mistake, and it didn't affect just you. It hurt everyone."

"I know Aria. And I have to live the rest of my life knowing that."

"Yeah. So do we dad."

"Aria. Please. Can't you let it go?"

"You asked me to lie for you dad! How can I let that go? I was 13, and my dad asks me to lie for him to his wife, my mother, and keep it a secret while he is out late grading paper-or sucking on some whore's face?"

"Aria. I know I screwed up. You cant tell me you have not screwed up!"

"My screw ups embarrass my mother, not tear apart my family!"

"Aria! This is not about me. This is about you being a disappointment!" Bryon said, just as furious as his daughter.

"Oh. You want to talk about disappointment? Tyr looking in the mirror. That'll get you disappointment. I am sorry if I embarrassed my mother. But never once will I ever do something to make her world be turned upside down." Aria turned and walked to the living room.

"Mom. Can you ground me or whatever it is so I can just go up to my room and get away from all this?"

"You are not grounded. Just. Forget it."

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" her mother asked, her mind somewhere else.

"What's up? You ok?"

"I heard. You and your father's conversation. I want you to know. That me and him. Being separated. Being apart. Trying to work things out. It is not because you didn't tell me. He took advantaged of you. He didn't know what else to do. I am sorry I was every mad at you. Maybe. Maybe tonight you can stay at Spencer's or someone's. I think tonight, you need your friends."

"OK." Aria turned to go up the stairs to her room. "I love you mom. I am sorry you had to hear all. That crap."

"I love you too Aria."

Aria grabbed a few clothes and put them in her bag. She sat on her bed and got out her phone.

Hey. What are you doing? She typed to Ezra. She got a reply almost instantly.

Thinking about the most amazing woman in the world.

Can that most amazing woman in the world come over tonight still?

My door is always open, you know that.

Great. About a half hour?

Sure. I have to ask spence to cover for me.

Ok. Talk with your parents went ok?

Big fight with dad, mom overheard, talked about his affair, long story short, not good and mom wants me to stay at a friends tonight. Mike too. So mom and dad will have the house to themselves. To fight more I assume.

I am sorry. I will see you when you get here.

Aria smiled to herself. She loved Ezra. So much. Today was absolutely perfect and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Hey Spence…My mom told me to spend the night at a friends tonight. Mike is too. Parents=fighting. She told me to ask you if I could stay…wanna say I can stay over. I ill be over after I take a trip to ezra's

Aria started getting more nighttime things like her brush and toothbrush, tooth paste all the things she would need. Her phone beeped on her bed.

Sure. I can cover for you until then. Parents out with Melissa anyways. They'll never know you weren't here the whole time.

Was spencers reply.

U R a lifesaver. I love you.

Love you too. Have fun!

Aria gathered all her things, her purse, her phone and her keys.

"I am heading over to spencer's mom."

"K."

Aria drove past Spencer's house and went straight to Ezra's apartment.

She walked up to apartment 3B and knocked. 'It's open!" She heard his sexy voice from inside. She walked into his apartment. It was lightly dimmed and he was in the kitchen and something smelled wonderful.

"What are you cooking?"

"Cooking? Nothing. Heating up? Chinese that I got on the way home. When I got a phone call from your father."

"mmhmm. And you even made a salad too? Wow. Yeah. Dad told me he called you. Sorry."

"It was so unbelievably hard to say, uh yes sir, I did notice my student was upset and not jump on him and be like how is she? Is she ok? Can I come see her and kiss her all night? It was. Awful, actually." Ezra with a small chuckle at the end.

"Well. Thank you for not saying all of that." Aria said laughing. She picked up the salad bowls and dished salad into her and Ezra's bowl. She got out Italian dressing and poured it on their salads. She took them into the living room and put them on the coffee table, where they usually ate, sitting on the floor. She sat down as he brought over the drinks and the food.

"So. Are you ok?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra. I am fine. I promise. Tomorrow I will not walk out of English class."

"You better not. I need someone to stare at all period."

Aria laughed and they began eating making small talk about how their days were and what happened. Aria felt like a real couple. She loved every second of it.

"I should probably get going to Spencer's." Aria said after they had finished eating and watching a little bit of TV.

"Or. You could stay."

"I told Spencer."

"She'll cover for you."

"Is the teacher teaching us to lie to our parents?" Aria said laughing.

"Yes." he replied, completely serious. Aria looked at him. He was so cute when he was serious. Then he flashed that pearly white grin that made her melt.

"Let me see what I can do." She said with a sigh. He smiled even bigger.

Hey…Spence….so…Ezra asked me to stay the night….

I got your back. You are a t my place already asleep, you had a long day. Got it ;)

You are the greatest!

I know. But get some sleep. It is a school night!

Will do ;)

Aria smiled. "Does that smile mean you can stay?"

"Yupp."

"Good." Ezra said.

They started to watch TV for a little while.

"Hey. Its already past one. Want to get some sleep?" Ezra asked her.

"Sure." She replied, somewhat tired.

He picked her up off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently. And positioned himself atop her, putting his weight on his elbows, which were on each side of her body. He smiled at stared into her eyes. She leaned up and gently gave him a peck on the lips. They parted, but he wanted more. They both desired more. His lips came crashing down on hers. As the kiss grew more passionate, their tongues in each others mouths, they rolled around a few times until she landed on top of his. She straddled him, her skirt edging up a bit.

"Why is this still on?" Ezra asked, tugging at her skirt.

"Great question." She stood up over him, which her legs on either side of him. If he moved his head down just a bit, he'd have a perfect view up her skirt. She smiled as she saw him shift downwards on the bed a little bit. She knew right where he was looking. She stepped to one side of his body and shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it to the floor by the bed. She started to return to her previous position, but his hand on her knees stopped her.

"You seemed to have forgotten something else, my dear."

"I don't believe I have." She said smiling into his eyes. She bent down next to him. His hands went straight for her panties. He tore them down her legs in one swift motion. She was taken aback at how easily he slide her panties down.

'Damn." Was all she could get out, before his lips came back down on her lips. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers spread her legs. His fingers stroked her center and she whimpered, arching up for him to touch her more. Soon enough, his fingers were thrusting into her, deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her hands flew to his pants. She undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, then un zipped them. Next her hands went to his button up shirt. It was already half unbuttoned so she didn't have much work to do. She quickly slide that down his arms. He paused pleasuring her for only a second while the shirt slide down his arms, and the undershirt he was wearing came up over his head. Then he returned his fingers to her center. She pulled his pants down and pulled her shirt over her own head, then unhooked her own bra. She stroked him with her hands. His mouth flew to her nipples. He swung her over him so his hard cock was waiting under her entry. He looked into her eyes. She smiled at him as he lips devoured his. He slowly entered her. He paused inside her as they held onto one another and kissing passionately. He started his thrusting into her. Just like his fingers, he got deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust. She was almost there, and he knew it. His hand pinched her nipples lightly. His kisses went from her lips to her neck, from her neck to her collarbone, and from there they traveled back to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and his hand went lower. He rubbed her once. Her hips buckled up into his touch, which worked out in his favor as he was given more room to thrust into her. She yelled loudly, and he returned moans and grunts.

"Ezra. Yes. I'm cumming. Keep going. Yes Ezra. Yes. Ohhh Ezraa!" She screamed as she came all over his throbbing cock. He followed soon after, letting his fluid spray her inside. They collapsed in each others arms.

"That was-" Ezra started saying.

"Amazing." Arai finished for him.

"Exactly.' He said. He looked at the clock by his bed. He turned off the tv that he had turned on before she came over was still on.

"Hey mister! That looked interesting!" Aria said with a smile.

"You hate the history channel."

"True!"

"Besides. Its 2. We, uh, have to get up in about 4 hours."

"night Ezra. I love you." Aria said turning on her side.

"Night Aria. I love you." Ezra said cuddling up behind her so his arm was draped over her shoulder and holding onto her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Beeeeep Beeeeep.

Ezra rolled over and turned the alarm clock off. He rolled over to cuddle with the beautiful woman that laid besides him.

"Morning beautiful." He said, his face buried in her hair.

"Morning." She said turning her body to face him. He cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Time to get ready for school. I'm gonna hit the shower."

"I am gonna go make breakfast." she said with a smile.

She started her task. A little time had past and she was almost finished making breakfast. She was dishing it up when she felt arms around her body. Wet arms. She turned around to see Ezra still dripping form his shower, in just his white towel. She eyed him up and down, subconsciously biting her lower lip.

"What are you looking at?"

"Amazing." she said as her hands went to his chest. "But I want more." She said. Her hand dipping lower. She touched the top of the towel to pull it off, when his hand caught hers. You still need to get ready. And eat."

"I was planning on putting something in my mouth when you stopped me." She said.

Ezra smiled. He got his plate and started eating. Aria followed suit. Soon, he started doing dishes as she hoped in the shower herself. By the time she got out, Ezra was about to change.

"Hey." He said as she emerged from the bathroom, steam rolling out behind her.

"Hi." She replied with a giggle.

"Man. Now I know why you were frisky at breakfast. That just getting out of the shower look is so sexy! Come here!" Aria walked across the room in her own white towel. He wrapped his arms around her. As they pulled away, she felt her towel being taken away too.

"Hey!" Aria said. She went to grab it, but he moved it just out of her reach. She went for it again, but lost her footing. She tried to regain her balance using him, but that just tore his own towel off, and pushed both of them to the bed.

"That worked out in my favor. Better then I thought." Ezra said smiling. Aria felt his member growing beneath her. She slide down his body so her mouth was right above him. She licked the tip of his harden cock. She watched as he closed his eyes, tipped back his head, and sighed. "Aria. I want so badly to continue, but if we don't get ready now, we will not make it on time."

"Ok." Aria said. She didn't listen. She took him fully into her mouth sucking on him, taking him more and more into her mouth so he would touch the very back of her throat.

"Oh. God. Yes Aria. I am almost there. Keep going baby keep going I'm gonna come!" Ezra yelled to her. She took him out of her mouth and stroked his member quickly. He sighed as he came, aiming right into her mouth. She swallowed and licked up the remainder of his cum around her mouth, on her hand, and on the tip of him.

"God Aria. I love you. Get your clothes on though. We have to leave. They got dressed and drove to school. He walked in a few minutes before she did so it wouldn't look suspicious. She found her friends in the hallway. Spencer gave her a smile, and Aria just laughed. "Hey, Aria, ready to go to English class?" Emily asked smiling.

"Absolutely." They walked to their class.

"Good morning Emily. Spencer. Hannah. Aria." Ezra said as each new face passed his desk.

"Morning Mr. Fitz." "Good morning Mr. Fitz." "Yea, morning." "Morning Mr. Fitz." Aria said, smiling. He returned her smile. The bell rang and the students all found their seats.

"Alright guys. Lets begin with that quiz I told you about last week. Then we'll go from there. Read the directions. Question ten is a bonus. Take your time. Turn it over facedown so I know when you are done. And, Good luck."

Ezra said as he handed out the papers to each person. As he passed out Aria's their fingers touched and her heart fluttered, especially when he gave a small grab and slightly caught her fingers in his own. "Any questions?" He asked, but he could see all eyes were focused on the quiz. All except one pair, which was on him. He knew they would continue to be on him and he turned around and walked away. After about a half hour, everyone was finished. Ezra collected them. "I am going to start grading these. If you'd like to go to the library or go to your locker to get some homework that is fine. If not, then sit here and talk at a somewhat decent level. A few kids went and signed out to the library, a couple went to their lockers and Spencer was the only one who brought back homework instead of magazines. The rest just went into groups and chatted. Ezra called each person up as he graded their quizzes. Aria was the last one.

"Miss. Montgomery." he called looking at her paper, as the bell rang. The class packed up their things and all headed out of the door.

"Excellent job. Except, question 5. You-" He said as the last of the students exited out.

"-are beautiful.' he randomly added when they were finally alone. Aria laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz." Aria said as she walked out.

"Hey. This weekend? Date night? Hardy. He is in town with his girl and wanted to get together."

"Yeah. Sure. Double date. Like a real one!"

"Yeah. A real one. Have a good day. And I love you." Ezra said as he gave her a peck on the lips and slide out of his classroom before she could. She smiled. She knew that this double date may be in some rough waters, but she was so excited. Ezra, was a once in a lifetime love, and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of aria's day went on, a bit boring. All she could think about was last time she met Hardy. He had said something to Ezra about how young aria was and how wrong it was to date his student. How she still had to finish high school and go to college. She knew it was going to be difficult, but she was ready for it. If Ezra was happy, Hardy should be just as happy for him.

Aria sat at the normal lunch table that her and the girls usually sat at. They filled into the cafeteria shortly after her. Aria let out a huge yawn.

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Spencer said with a smile.

"Shut up Spencer." Aria said playfully.

Aria looked up from her lunch tray. The table across from them Ezra was watching Mrs. Welsh, the teacher who had a huge crush on him, make her way towards him, almost knocking students over. Aria smiled when he caught her eye. He winked.

"Mr. Fitz! I have a proposition for you!" Welsh yelled across the way.

"Yes, Miss. Welsh?" Ezra said standing up and straightening out his clothing.

"Would you be my homecoming date? The faculty need help for chaperones and I figured you would be perfect for the job! And you can be my date! How exciting!"

"Oh. Miss. Welsh. I don't know. I don't know if I am going to homecoming." Ezra said. He needed a quick escape.

"Oh, Mr. Fitz. Please say yes."

"I, uh, I-" Ezra stuttered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fitz? Sorry to interrupt, but my friends and i don't understand this homework problem. Could you help us, please?"

"Sure. I believe I have the answer key in my classroom. Let me pick my mess up here and we can go there." Ezra picked up his belongings and threw away the trash.

"Sorry Miss. Welsh. Can we continue this some other time. The education of our worlds future cannot wait!" Ezra said, a little too excited. Aria and her friends followed him out the lunch room all the way to his classroom. As soon as they were all in the classroom, Ezra shut the door. He turned and gave Aria a huge hug.

"I owe you. Big time. Thank you so much." The girls smiled. They could see the love between the two just by a simple hug.

"I don't mean to break the moment, but. I haven't finished my lunch. I am hungry. I need shopping energy for today." Hannah said.

"Yeah I have practice after school so I should eat too." Emily said.

"And I have to study still. We'll meet you back in the cafeteria later Aria. You'll get that assignment for us, please?" Spencer added with a smile.

"Of course she will. It may take awhile, so you don't necessarily have to wait up." Ezra said. Aria was dumbfounded about his openness to her friends about their relationship. Her eyes widened.

"Ezra-"

"Bye ladies." He said as he shut the door behind them. He locked it and pulled the shade down. He walked over to Aria and pulled her close to his body.

"Ezra. You. Just hinted to my friends. That we. That we would be-" Aria started to say. He cut her off by pressing his lips softly to hers. He deepened the kiss shortly after the first contact. Soon enough, he had to force himself to pull away from her in order to stop himself from pulling off all of their clothing in the middle of the day in his English classroom.

"Aria. Tonight. I want you to come over again. I like having you there."

"I like being there. I will see if I can sneak over for a bit."

"No Aria. I want you to stay with me. Again tonight."

"I have to study for my English test tonight though. Promise you wont be bothersome while I study?"

"I promise. I could, even help you."

"I like the sounds of that."

They shared a smile and Aria ran off to join her friends again. Ezra sat down to grade his papers. He smiled. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He was in love. He wanted to be with this girl forever. Yet their relationship was so wrong, so illegal. But it had never stopped them before. He tried to shake her from his thoughts and grade some more papers, but it was almost impossible. He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up and put his hands behind his head, and he let his mind wander. He could almost feel her lips on his. He could almost taste her kiss. He could almost smell her, feel the heat of her body close to him, he could almost feel her hot skin on his own, the feel of her curves as his hands spread over her body.

"Mr. Fitz?" He heard a voice. He opened one eye and immediately regained composure.

"Uh, Yeah Lucas?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Whats up?"

"Well. You seem to have every girl here in love with you. I wanna know what your secret is. See there is this girl and shes beautiful and wonderful. I really wanna, get her attention. But. I don't know how to go about it. The girls. They talk about you in the hallways. You make them want you. How?"

"Luke. What girls talk about me?"

"All of them."

"Well. I am just being me."

"What if me isn't good enough?"

"the real you is good enough and if this young lady doesn't see that, then she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Mr. Fitz."

"Sure Lucas. And good luck with her."

"Thanks I am going to ask her to homecoming.'

"Perfect!"

"So, you have her in class. Do you know if aria has a date already?"

"Aria? Aria Montgomery?"

"Yes sir."

"Uh. I haven't a clue Lucas. I am sorry." Ezra said. He felt a sting in his chest when Lucas had said her name.

"People say she has a boyfriend. That she still has this guy from when she went to Iceland a year ago. And I am a little hesitant to ask because they say she changed over in Iceland. That she became a 'friendly' girl over there and had man different guys. I just. I am not into that and I am afraid I cant measure up to those Iceland guys."

"Oh. My. Well Lucas. That, uh, that is not really my territory. I am sorry but I don't know what to tell you. Except, sometimes, it is better to not listen to what they say." Ezra responded. He was furious. He tried not to show it. But he was mad the school had spread that rumor about her. Or. He was mad that there was a chance it could be true. Ezra just didn't know what to think.

"Everyone please report to the library immediately." The loudspeaker made Ezra jump. He and Lucas walked into the halls and they were filling up rather quickly. Lucas saw one of his AV friends and went to walk with him. Aria and the girls were walking past Ezra's door. She smiled at him. He smiled and nodded to her. Once everyone was split between the library and the gym, Ezra found the table that the girls were sitting at.

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Hanna spoke first.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" "Hello Mr. Fitz." "Hey." Emily, Spencer and aria also said.

"Hello ladies." Ezra said as he yawned.

"Someone a little bit tired today?" Hanna asked.

"Yea. I, uh, didn't sleep well last night."

"Aria has been yawning all day too." Hanna said smiling. "ouch! Hey that hurt!" Ezra knew Aria had just kicked Hanna from under the table. Ezra just laughed.

"Mr. Fitz? Can you tell us why we are here?" Spencer asked.

"Well-" He was cut off by a female voice.

"it's storming outside dear." Mrs. Welsh said. "Tornado warning! It's so exciting!" She said. "Mr. Fitz. I would like to take you out on a date. I feel that we have chemistry. You are single correct? that's what your file said anyways."

"My file? You checked my file?"

"I wanted to know more about you." Ezra smiled. He used that line on Aria. Aria replied with a 'I'd like to know more about you too.' and before they knew it they were in the bathroom together kissing like fools and couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"Uh. Well. I am not exactly sing-"

"Oh, then I'd love to meet her."

"Well Mrs. Welsh. Her and I are kind of going through a rough patch right now."

"So, you can be free?"

"I. Don't know if I could do that to her."

"Whats her name?"

"Ar- Amanda." Ezra said. He almost said aria, he couldn't believe it. He was going to get himself caught.

"And where is she?"

"Ya, know what. it's a complicated situation, but she doesn't matter anymore. So, uh, Yea, we can go out on a date. Coffee or something."

"Oh great! I cant wait!" she said as she touched his shoulder. As she walked off, Ezra turned around. All 4 girls were staring blankly at him. Aria's face had a hint of hurt on it.

"I. Almost gave it away. I cant risk that. You cant risk it Aria. We can't. and she was asking too many questions. I had to give in, I knew that was the only way for her to leave. I am sorry."

"No. It's fine. It was just hearing you say she doesn't matter anymore lets go out on a date thing that threw me."

"I. I didn't mean that. Obviously, you are the only thing that matters."

"I know. It was just. Weird."

"I am sorry bab-Ms. Montgomery." Ezra said when it clicked where they were with students all around them. "I should go see if they need any help with anything."


	6. Author Note

Sorry guys...i know a few of you were a bit confused on my previous chapter 6...so i deleted it. Because yes...it was an assignment for shcool. haha. That was supposed to be emailed to my professor for my teaching classes. I uploaded the wrong file. So no worries. Chapter 6-the real one-will be up soon, although it is a bit shorter...hopefully a chapter 7 too.

Anyways, Thanks for reading. Appricate it!

lovee the comments, keep them coming, along with any ideas you have!

and sorry it took me so long to update-busy busy

much love,

Foxyballer XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**The last bell rang and the hallways cleared out exceptionally fast today. Aria made her way to her locker to get her things to go home. **

"**Hey Sweetie." Aria turned around to see her mother standing behind her.**

"**Hey mom. What's up?" **

"**Oh nothing, just finished a faculty meeting." Ella said as Aria watched Ezra going into his classroom. As he opened his door, Ella heard and looked over her shoulder.**

"**Ah. Mr. Fitz!" Ezra quickly turned his head to see the two women, his eyes big.**

"**Ye-yes?" Ezra asked, trying to keep his voice steady.**

"**What did you think of that meeting? It was absolutely boring! And I think that the Principal should let you go on that trip! These kids need culture and experiences. They need to get away from this same old Rosewood High School setting!"**

"**I personally agree. Which is why I have not let this issue go. Aria, I assume your mother has filled you in. I am attempting to get our Principal to allow us to go to a museum. Unfortunately, there isn't enough money in the budget."**

"**Yea, My mom told me that." Aria said with a slight smile she hoped he would catch. He did. He half smiled back.**

"**Wait. Ezra. What about a bake sale? Oh and a car wash? They always raise so much money. I am sure a lot of the parents would pay for their car washed. I can even assist you in setting it up!" Ella said in full excitement.**

"**That. Could work." Ezra said, shrugging his shoulders.**

"**I will set it up and clear it with the principal. I will call you tonight to let you know the details. How does that sound?"**

"**Sounds quite alright, Mrs. Montgomery. Thank you. So much."**

"**Not a problem. I am going to go talk to the principal right now!"**

"**I would join you, but I have to get a few things from my classroom."**

"**No need Ezra. Aria sweetie, do you need a ride home?"**

"**Um. Yes. I did ride with Spencer this morning."**

"**Right. Well, can you wait about an hour?"**

"**An hour? Mom. Really? I could walk home in less time then that."**

"**Then call your father."**

"**He is at work mom."**

"**If you need a ride Miss. Montgomery, I can give you a ride."**

**Aria's eyes got big.**

"**Oh Mr. Fitz. You don't have to do that."**

"**Yeah, You don't." Aria quickly agreed with her mother.**

"**Its fine. It is not out of my way. I mean. I am leaving in ten minutes max. Its quicker then walking and waiting for your mother."**

"**You make a hard bargin Mr. Fitz. Aria, what do you say to Mr. Fitz?"**

"**Thank you Mr. Fitz."**

"**No problem. Let me go get my things."**

"**Bye Ezra! I will call you tonight. Bye Aria! See you tonight!" Ella said over her shoulder as she walked away. Aria waved to her mom and turned around and marched into Ezra's classroom where he was already gathering his things.**

"**What the hell was that?"**

"**What the hell was what?"**

"**Offering me a ride. Do you want us to get caught?"**

"**I offered you a ride to your house aria. That is not a crime."**

"**It was the way you said ride. Like. I'll give her the ride of her life in that sexy voice."**

**Ezra laughed. "So. You caught it." He said with raised eyebrows.**

"**Yeah. Thank god my mother did not."**

**Ezra smiled. His arm went around her waist and pulled her close to him. **

"**Ready?" He said letting her go.**

"**Yes Mr. Fitz." **

**They walked out to his car. **

"**Where are we going?" Aria asked as he took a left turn, instead of the right turn that would take them directly to her house.**

"**Back roads."**

"**Why?"**

"**We wont be seen as much." He said as he put his hand on her thigh. **

**They drove in a comfortable silence for some time. Soon, he pulled off the side of the road, turned to Aria, and kissed her passionately.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**Because. I love you. And I know when we take this road, We wont be able to that. I don't want your neighbors seeing us." Ezra kissed her once more and squeezed her hand as he pulled back onto the road and made the turn. They were in front of her house. Aria unbuckled. **

"**I love you." She whispered.**

"**I love you." He whispered back with a smile on his face.**

"**Thanks for the ride Mr. Fitz. My mom really appreciated it. Thanks." Aria said loudly as she shut the door.**

"**You are welcome Miss Montgomery." Ezra said with a smile. When she reached her front door, He drove off.**

**BLEEP BLEEP**

**Aria got out her phone.**

**Miss you already. Wish you could come back with me instead.**

**I miss you too. I wish I could as well, but my English teacher is a jerk and has some big test coming up I am studying for tonight. XOXO**

**You'll do great, as always. I love you.**

**I love you!**

**Aria put her books on the table. **

"**Who was that?" A voice asked. She jumped and whirled around.**

"**Geez Mike. You scared me. I thought you had lacrosse practice."**

"**I didn't mean to. Sorry. And I am about to leave for it now. Who dropped you off?"**

"**Mr. Fitz."**

"**Your English teacher?"**

"**Yeah. Mom was running behind at school and he offered me a ride."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know. Probably because I did not want to wait for mom and she was doing him a few favors."**

"**ok. Well. I am off. Later." Mike said running out the door.**

**Aria shook her head as her brother raced out the front door. Aria took her things from the table and went to her bedroom. She laid out her homework on her bed and started to do it.**

**I miss you. Cant get you out of my mind. **She typed.

**I miss you too. Come over to my place** Ezra replied.

**If only I had a car to!**

**When you get one, come over.**

**That wouldn't be suspicious at all.**

**I love you. What are you doing?**

**Homework. You?**

**Grading! Your quiz from last week is in my hand right now.**

**A+?**

**Eh…**

**I thought I aced it!**

**Sorry dear, but you only got an A.**

**Anything I can do to change that to a +? **

**I am sure we can agree upon something ;)**

**Hmmm….what would that be.**

**Come over and you'll find out. ;)**

"Aria?"

"In my room."

"Hey dear. Did you thank Mr. Fitz for the ride?"

"sure did."

"I am so glad Mr. Fitz is a part of your life."

"Yeah. Me too. He is a great teacher."

"He seems like a great guy. I wonder why him and Simone never hit it off."

"I'm not sure either."

"I think he is dating someone. He seems happier lately."

"oh? I guess I didn't notice."

"Seems like love is in the air, huh?"

"What?"

"Well, he seems to have found someone. You have found someone. Your father and I are trying to make things work. Your brother is even going out on a date this weekend with some girl from school."

"He is? Who?"

"Oh I don't know her name. Who is your boyfriend?"

"Mom. It's. Not. Available yet."

"Ok. I'm all ears when you decide to speak up."

"Thanks."

Aria started doing her homework. She had quite a bit so she knew she had better get started now.


	8. author note, again

So….it has been SOOOOOOO long. Crazy busy with classes and working and boyfriend/family. My brother got married. So. I havent updated in so long because I have been so busy and my internet decided to stop working for like ver. But no worries. I am back. it's the college life what can I say. Anyways. I have missed PLL soo much. The freaking Halloween special just made me miss it more…so..I needed something to tide me over…thanks for the reviews. I love them! Keep it coming! The new chapter coming up soon! =)


End file.
